


Wendy

by Owl_songs



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Horror, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_songs/pseuds/Owl_songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Sarah's soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend so bloody understanding? The end of a tumultuous, but happy, relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wendy

"I'm sorry, Kevin. Really, I am. But I simply don't think that our relationship can…go anywhere from here." She lowered her eyes to the table and fiddled with her napkin in her lap.

His reaction was not what she'd expected. He didn't demand to know why, didn't beg, didn't plead her to give him another chance. Instead, he chuckled, and slowly that chuckle grew into a laugh, loud and uproarious, as if she had just told the funniest joke in the world.

"Oh, Sarah," he said, wiping his eyes. "You're just too much." Ah. Denial. Sarah William's eyes narrowed.

"Fine, if that's the way you're going to be about it." She huffed, standing up with her purse as if to leave the restaurant.

"No, Sarah, wait," He said, grabbing her arm. "That's not how I meant it. Please sit back down." Sarah complied, though her brilliant green gaze remained distrusting as before.

Kevin downed a gulp of wine from his glass. After finishing, his hazel eyes bored into it, avoiding looking directly at her.

"I'm not really surprised, you know." He said quietly. "I could see this coming, way back on the first date."

"Then why did you ask me out a second time? Or a third?" Or a fourth, or a fifth, or a sixth? Her mind added. Kevin sighed in response, and ran a large hand through his pale brown hair.

"Because I also knew I would fall in love with you." Oh. "It's not a chance many people really get in life, and I wasn't going to give it up based on premonition. It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all, right?" Sarah was silent. "Besides, I thought that if I could show you, every day, how much I cared about you, maybe things wouldn't turn out so badly in the end. Guess I was wrong, huh?" He raised his eyes to meet Sarah's, and smiled. It was the same silly, lopsided half-grin she had come to adore so in the past three years she had known him, and to see it now made her heart lift. Maybe there was some hope of being 'just friends.'

"You're a bit of a Wendy, you know that?"

"Pardon?"

"A Wendy. Wendy Darling, from Peter Pan. See, you have a kiss in the right-hand corner of your mouth, and no one can get it from you. Toby's tried, your step mum and dad have tried, hell, even that damned dog of yours has tried, and so have I, but none of us have ever been able to get it. And do you know why?" Sarah didn't even blink. She could hardly trust herself not to burst out into tears and tell him everything, starting from when she had uttered those cursed, blessed words that had brought him into her life. "I'll tell you why. That little kiss of yours is being saved for someone, and you won't give it up to anyone else. I don't blame you for it. It's something I think I would have if I were a woman, which I am not, despite Thom's assumptions on the subject."

At this Sarah was forced to crack a smile, bitter and forlorn as it may be. Kevin's grin widened, and Sarah could have laughed with relief. She would be forgiven. The breakup would not damage their friendship beyond repair, though time would be needed before things could be as they were before.

"So what do you think? Shall we call it a night?" Kevin asked, at last relinquishing his wine glass.

"Yes. Please." Sarah agreed vehemently. Kevin chuckled offered his hand as she rose from the table.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"It's all right. I'll just call a cab."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind."

"It's all right, really. I'll be fine. What could happen?" Sarah insisted. For a moment it looked as if Kevin was going to argue this point. Sarah had a horrible track record when she made promises of that sort, but the look in Sarah's eyes brooked no argument.

"Well... all right." He replied reluctantly.

"Thank you, Kevin." Sarah said. She turned from him and walked out of the restaurant. Kevin watched as she left, standing alone beside an empty table set for two. As she began to fade from sight in the murky lamplight, Kevin began to tremble. There was something wrong with this. The air of finality was unusual, even for Sarah. Something wasn't right.

Unable to bear it any longer, Kevin broke into a sprint, earning him a shout of disapproval from the hostess. Not even bothering to grab his coat, he dashed through the lobby and out after her into the night.

"Sarah!" he shouted. "SARAH!" But she was gone. Her footprints, a little bit muddied as they always were, traced from the entrance to the restaurant a few yards further, and then disappeared. As he skidded to a stop right where he had lost sight of her, Kevin caught a glimpse of something shiny scattered across the cement. He knelt and picked up a piece, holding it up to the faint light. It gleamed, and Kevin almost imagined he could see his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Very little of what you see above belongs to me, though Peter and his Lost Boys are now in the public domain... :D
> 
> Original Author's Note: Kevin is just too good for Sarah, even if he is a pathetic, poetic sap. Please review!
> 
> Addendum: This story and several others were uploaded on fanfiction.net several years ago. I've been mostly inactive for a while now, but since I'm thinking of resuming writing within fandom, I'm transferring my work here, as I think I'll be using AO3 to post fics in the future. Also, something's up with the italics in this one, so my apologies.


End file.
